Hyde Kido
Summary Hyde Kido (Unknown Actor), is the main character of Under Night In-Birth and its updates. He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character and as one of the four main protagonists. A normal high school student living alone, he was drawn into the Hollow Night, a phenomenon which saw him nearly killed by invisible beings called Voids. He was saved thanks to the timely intervention of Linne, a nearly-century old being in the body of a young girl whom he saved from a common thug back in a daylight, and her ally, the giant Waldstein. The event caused Hyde to awaken to becoming an In-Birth, allowing him to harness the powers of EXS, the source of all things. Grateful, he has since dedicated himself to helping her cause and ending the Hollow Nights for good. Sometimes in the past before becoming an In-Birth, Yuzuriha Sougetsu, who few years older than him use to be his childhood friend, until they are separated after a “certain incident” where Hyde regretted to remember it. At time of becoming an In-Birth, Hyde’s luck becoming much worst, such as being followed by Linne’s fallen older brother Kuon and noticed by Amnesia’s leader Hilda, who wants to meet him for a bet in an upcoming Hollow Night War. The worst part is that he is accused by a middle schoolgirl named Nanase for sexually harassing her and transformed her into an In-Birth, even though it was actually her fault for this misunderstanding and the dumb situations she is in, as Hyde was only trying to save her from the Voids attacks on her, by not turning her into an In-Birth, despite feels responsible for her rude behavior. Hyde also adopts Vatista, one of Nights Blade’s old associates to stay in his home until she complete her mission. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Origin: Under Night In-Birth, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Slashes give a wave of darkness and has darkness rings in spinning attacks), Magma Manipulation (Via Gyre Vortex), Existence Erasure (Insulator rends one's existence with its strike), Can kill Immortals (Type 5), Can kill beings with Nonexistent Physiology (Can kill Voids), Durability Negation (Can break through most conventional types of defenses), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Instinctive Reaction (His body is stated to move on its own), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, One Hit Kill, Immortality Negation and Status Inducement Effect, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Telepathy, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Defeated System alongside Ragna, Yu and Ruby. System fused 4 universes into one, and once he was defeated, the Phantom Field crumbled down and the 4 worlds were separated back to their original form) '''Speed: Lightspeed '(Can keep up with the likes of Ruby. Has proven that in his inverse story that he can dodge and block flashes of light) 'Lifting Strength: Class M+ '(Can hold his own against the likes of Ragna, and is comparable to him) 'Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Class '(Injured System) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level '(Took hits from System) '''Stamina: '''Superhuman (Can hold her own against the likes of Ragna, Ruby and Yu) '''Range: '''Extended Melee range, Unknown with Projectiles '''Standard Equipment: Red Void and Insulator Intelligence: Still in high school, trained by Linne in combat. Weaknesses: Used to fighting on his own, cares for other people too much, no best stat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In-Verse Moveset * EXS of Darkness "Red Void": It gives him the ability to spawn his sword "Indulgence of Sever-Rending". * Indulgence of Sever-Rending: A sword that is capable of destroying one's existence. Stated to be able to kill immortals and anything close to that. * Vestige of Cruelty Daze: A charged slash (both hands are used). * Wicked Vortex of the Torus Orbiter: A darkness projectile in the shape of a ring. * Black Lotus Blooming in the Abyss Lotus: A follow-up to Black Orbiter, turns the projectile into darkness strings that work somewhat like a wall. If the opponent comes in contact with it great damage is dealt and major knockback occurs. * Distorted Aperture Sinister: Another option for a Black Orbiter follow-up. Hyde jumps forward with a large slash with a major knockdown. It can be used to enter a combo. * Crimson-Clad Wing of Darkness Clad Craver: A Shoryuken but with a sword. Wait? You want a better explanation? Hyde jumps upward facing away from his opponent with his sword swinging from behind. Hyde is open to being attacked while landing. * Fault Dividing the Empty Air Shift: Hyde leaps toward the opponent with a slash, then goes for a two-handed slash that carries the opponent into the air, then finally smashes them into the ground with his sword. Hyde counts his slashes as he does this move. * Earth Drilling Shadow Scare: Hyde turns around and smacks his sword into the ground from behind causing the location where it hit to break apart. A flame then appears at the other end of the hole. * Wedge of Sick Crimson Calling the Calamity Bringer: Hyde dashes forward and hits the opponent into the air with his sword and kicks them back to the ground. Normally used as a combo finisher. Can only be used when at max EX. * Spiral Cage Alluring to the Demise Vortex: Hyde spins his sword like a helicopter and then slams it into the ground causing a magma plume to spew from the ground. * Savage God's Roaring Howl Roar: Hyde Charges a Strict Daze with wind mixed with darkness gathering around his sword. He leaps toward his opponent with his sword (while shouting the move's name) and a large spread of darkness appears before him. A violent storm mixed with darkness surrounds the foe and deals consistent damage. Afterwards, Hyde needs to catch his breath for a quick moment as the opponent crashes into the ground. BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Moveset Red Clad Craver: Hyde charges his Insulator with energy, causing dark red energy to envelop him before he delivers an ascending slash to his opponent, sending them flying into the air along with the arc of energy. It can also be used in mid air. Black Orbiter: Hyde shoots an energy projectile from his Insulator at his opponent. Dark Lotus: After using Black Orbiter, Hyde follows up with the attack by creating a small ball of dark red energy, hurling it from the tip of his sword at the opponent. Bend Sinister: After using Black Orbiter, Hyde follows up with a downwards slash infused with dark red energy. Vacant Shift: Hyde charges his Insulator with energy, before jumping and slashing rapidly in mid air, causing a cyclone of dark red energy to form around him and injure those who come in contact with it. Distortion Skill: Gyre Vortex: Hyde charges his Insulator with energy, before stabbing it on the ground, causing a dark red magma plume to erupt from the ground. Distortion Skill: Pale Bringer Arrows: Hyde charges his Insulator with energy, before charging at the enemies, executing 6 slashes infused with energy at the opoonent while pushing him backwards, before finishing it with an uppercut slash which inflicts 7 hits worth of damage, making it a total of 13 hits. Astral Heat: Raging Roar: Hyde energize his Insulator into full extent to shoot a blast of energy at the opponent, binding them in the air. He then gathers all of his power into Insulator to deliver a powerful slash that unleashes a torrent of energy upon the enemy that completely obliterates them, leaving Hyde exhausted. Respect Thread Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Games Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Master Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 2